User blog:Furi3210123/Top Ten Pikmin Boss Battles
Note:This is MY opinion, not every ones. Hello every one, Furi3210123 here and telling my Top Ten Favorite Boss Battles: Number 10 Scornet Maestro serves as the fourth boss in Pikmin 3 and a formidable boss. So far, she is the smallest boss and one of the weakest bosees, due to reling on her minions. She can only do 3 types of attacks with them, so it's a bit disappointing. Was excepting something more harder. Number 9 This boss somewhat remind me of dough. Mamuta is know for being the King of all Pikmin. He only appears in Pikmin and Pikmin 2. Number 8 The Burrowing Snagret is a boss in all Pikmin games. This boss is annoying, but when using the Ultra-Spicy Spray, the boss can be taken down in seconds. Number 7 The Sandbelching Meerslug is an enemy that apeears in Pikmin 3 and somewhat optional. There was 2 surprising things about this boss: *1:The size(very fat) *2:It could eat Pikmin sprouts, PIKMIN SPROUTS!!! Number 6 The Titan Dweevil is the final boss for Pikmin 2. This boss requires the Red Pikmin, White Pikmin, Blue Pikmin and the Yellow Pikmin. After taking all of his weapons out, he is as good as finish. To bad he can't reattach the weapons. Number 5 The Vehemoth Phosbat is the second boss in Pikmin 3 and being the first airborne boss. How this boss eats Pikmin reminds me of Kirby. The surprising thing about the boss is what happens after you defeat it: 00Charlie.PNG|CAPTAIN CHARLIE RETURNS!!! So that's what happen to him. Number 4 The Armored Mawdad is the first boss in Pikmin 3. I think that this is somewhat a cross between a beetle and a centipede. Note:YOU CANNOT BEAT THIS BOSS IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE ROCK PIKMIN! Number 3 The Quaggled Mireclops is a boss appearing in Pikmin 3. This is the most scariest boss for me. Dead Mireclops.jpg|DAT STARE! IT WOULD HAUNT YOU... Also, this is one of the most deadliest bosses ever. It could kill 100 PIKMIN(that's right, 100 Pikmin, any kind)in one attack(it's tongue). This boss can also create puddles that can drowned your Pikmin. Also, you need the Rock Pikmin. It's health counts after destroying the crystal on it's head.This boss can easily scattered your Pikmin and could smashed your Pikmin. I recommend the Rock Pikmin and the Blue Pikmin. This is the most largest boss to date and I could tell. Number 2 Tabuu is the final boss for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is the leader of the Subspace Army and proves to be the leader. When the player keeps on setting the difficuly higher, the moves become more dangerous. On Intense mode, 92% of his attacks can KO you in one hit. That's not a lie. This is actually the only boss that apears as a final boss in all of the Nintendo characters that appear in the game, (Mario, Link, Kirby and more). I'm also including the 3rd party characters(Sonic and Solid Snake). If they actually made a page on this on this wiki. Here is the link to Tabuu's Smashpedia page:http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Tabuu And finally:Number 1: Number 1 The Plasm Wraith is the final boss in Pikmin 3 and responsible for kidnapping Olimar.-_- This boss reminds me of Tabuu if you think about it. Although can be beated with 2-3 types of Pikmin, it is highly recommened to use all of the Pikmin in Pikmin 3:Red Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, Blue Pikmin and the Winged Pikmin. Why you asked? Look at the gallery below: ZlCfzRFkL-UfxCXIVz.jpg|It can burn your Pikmin, reason for Red Pikmin ZlCfzRFkLhwZ4wUFHl.jpg|It can drown your Pikmin, reason for Blue Pikmin(donnot try the Winged Pikmin!) ZlCfzRF8oYw BTWkiR.jpg|It can electrocute your Pikmin, reason for Yellow Pikmin ZlCfzRFkO o H3zG15.jpg|It can crush your Pikmin, reason for Rock Pikmin ZlCfzRFkNyoOhnWt0p.jpg|IT...CAN...FLY!!! Reason for Winged Pikmin This boss can easily wipe out all of the health of your captains. Also, there is a phrase before this phrase which is a chasing stage. Be careful. They time you for this stage(which I have no reason why) and there is no fruit. This boss proves to be worthy. Also, this is actually a boss that is not dead. Plasmend.jpg|Sayonra! This boss proves to be worthy. And So... That's all folks! These are my top ten boss battles from the Pikmin series. See ya later! Category:Blog posts